A Budding Rivalry: Day and Night
U.A. High School, the paragon of hero education in all of Japan, only rivaled by the almost equally popular Shiketsu High in the West. With state-of-the-art technology and top of the notch teachers, also housing the former number one hero, All Might, U.A. was a school of prestige little others ever managed to hold a candle to. And Akihiko couldn't care less. Having just finished using the bathroom, the blonde haired, Overdramatic Drama King of Class 2-B, thoroughly washed his hands of the filth this bathroom discharged. "Seriously." He hissed, rubbing his hands with soap under the flowing water of the sink's faucet. "It's like a butcher's shop in here..." Only with more urination on the wall and less slaughtered meat. '' He thought. While U.A. High was officially a training center for young aspiring heroes and many more high schools were built in its image to promote the growth of a young generation of heroes, was there something more to these institutes other than blatantly regurgitating a trend started by one school in order to capitalize on the fame and the money that came with raising potential Pro-Heroes? Heroism, an ideal that is highly praised by the society as opposed to villainy. Fascinating binaries with a polarizing reception and yet they are both committed by human beings. In their actions at least, the lines, at times, would blur for certain people. Turning the knob of the door, Maheki entered the washroom. Such questions intrigued him. After all, even after a year of being here he was still struggling to define 'what it meant to be a hero'. His icy-blue eyes took a glance inside the bathroom, as if they were scanning for things and they only stopped when they spotted a familiar face. A fellow classmate from 2-B. Maheki shifted his eyes and began walking towards one of the stalls. ''Akihiko Hagiwara, huh? My interaction with him is limited to the ''greeting we exchanged last year. People have a lot to say about him but then again, I haven't heard a lot of positive things about him. Maybe its better this way... yeah'', Maheki thought to himself. Ignoring Akihiko's presence, the white-haired male entered into an empty stall to relieve himself. "I can't be the only one who finds it awkward to pee in an urinal in public, right?" he muttered as he came out after a bit. He approached the washbasin and turned to Akihiko who was still there. "That's kind of disgusting, you know? Using a bar of soap in a public place without knowing who used it before you... ugh, quite unsanitary. Why don't you use the liquid handwash?" questioned Maheki as he proceeded to wash his hands with the liquid soap. Akihiko's hands stopped moving, letting the water run. He raised his head slowly and railed his gaze over to the source of incessant gibber. Lo and behold it was the self-righteous moon boy, Tokisaki Maheki. Akihiko grinned a Cheshire grin, continuing to wash his hands as he regarded the incorrect classmate. "Oh, excuse ''me. I hadn't the faintest idea that you could identify the very ''elaborate and'' composite'' social hierarchy that exists within the lucrative and intricate methodology that is'' soap''." On the last word Hagiwara's eyes rolled in their sockets as he stopped his hand washing, elegantly wringing his hands dry before reaching for a towel. "Just like this bathroom, as soon as you open your mouth feces just seems to spill out, doesn't it? It's a chronic disease, Tokisaki," Akihiko smiled deviously. "May want to get it checked, hm?" With that filth behind him, Akihiko finished drying his hands and proceeded to head for the door. However, the huge, violently petty part of him ached for Maheki to respond, to throw a biting jab, spit a curse, fling the lowest of insults. Hagiwara's antipathetic nature craved for fuel, and within the next few moments, the young model would be able to gauge just how low he could fire back. Category:Dennys